


Candyman

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Candyman

“What’s up losers, and sweet cheeks?” Gabe said as he popped into your motel room. You grinned while the boys moaned. “Why the long faces?” He teased, sitting next to you on your bed.

You rolled to your side and smiled at him. “We’re on our way to track down the source of some legend. They say he goes by the name Candyman. They don’t say much else.” Gabe’s face lit up with the mention of candy. “You _know_ if we’re hunting it, it can’t be anything _good_ , right?” 

He shrugged. “Mind if I tag along?”

“You’re not coming.” Dean snapped. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck with Gabe on a hunt.

You shot Dean a glare. “He can come.” You told him, before looking back to Gabe. “It’ll be fun.” Gabe grinned down at you. The two of you had been dating six months, and Dean still hated it. You were like a little sister to him. One that he wanted far away from Gabriel.

Dean mumbled under his breath, making you roll your eyes. “Whatever.” He sighed, not wanting to argue with you. 

* * *

They gathered information from different teens around town, as most adults wouldn’t even indulge them. Each account was different, which you accounted for the whole telephone effect. However, the story of how he became the Candyman was always the same.

Back at the hotel, you found Gabe watching TV and sucking on a lollipop. “So, anything interesting?”

You kicked off your shoes and pulled out your notes. “Well, it turns out that the Candyman’s _real_ name is Daniel Robitaille.” Gabe raised an eyebrow at you. “While he was a slave on a plantation in New Orleans, he was still a very talented painter. The owner of the plantation chose him to pain his daughter.”

“I think I see where this is going.” Gabe’s interest was peaked.

“ _Anyways_.” You teased. “Daniel and the daughter fell in love. Her father was livid. He got together a mob, and chased him from town.” You turned the page. “They had pitch forks, and dogs. He was chased across fields and streams. He was caught near an old barn. Once they had him, they cut off his right hand with a rusty saw.”

Gabe made a face. “That’s unhygienic.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “After which, they covered him in honey, and then threw him into a beehive.” A shiver went down your spine, not liking the sound of that. "He was in _excruciating_ pain, and died. But, before he took his last breath, he cursed the men who were responsible. He vowed to get his revenge. It’s said that his spirit would never rest, and now he wonders the world. He shows up when you say his name five times.“

“That doesn’t seem right.” He mused.

“….What?”

He sat up. “Well, why is he called _Candyman_? I mean, why isn’t he the hook man? Or something to do with bees?” He did have a point.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. _Also_ , it says he can’t be killed. So, I think that the boys are currently making a plan.”

“Does that mean we have down time?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Giggling, you laid on your stomach next to him. “I don’t think so.” You said sadly. “But, after this I will be _all_ yours.” He sighed dramatically. “I promise. And I will avoid clothing for as long as you want.” You smirked, knowing that would help a lot.

Gabe jumped up. “Let’s get this over with then.” He moved towards the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” You gasped, moving after him. “The boys haven’t figured out what we’re doing yet! It’s not like we can get his bones or anything.”

“I’m an archangel. I’m sure we’ll be _fine_!” He told you, making you glare at him. You just knew he had that damn smirk on his face. He was in front of the mirror, and you saw that glint in his eye. “Candyman.” He locked eyes with you in the mirror for a moment. “Candyman. Candyman. Candyman.” His smirk turned into a grin. “Candyman.”

Nothing happened, and he turned to you. You shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t like you.” You teased. Your eyes went wide. “Gabe….” He could tell you were shaking. “Behind you.” The Candyman locked eyes with you as he gripped Gabe by the shoulders, his forearm holding him back. “ ** _GABE_**!” You screamed as you saw the Candyman’s hook come out the front of Gabe’s chest. You started to cry, shaking your head.

The Candyman pulled his hook back out and watched as you ran to Gabe. You knew that it wouldn’t kill him, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt him. “You okay?”

When the door burst open, causing the Candyman to vanish, leaving you crying over an injured Gabe. “What the _hell_ happened?” Dean asked, lowering his gun.

You looked up at him. “Gabe summoned him.”

The boys groaned. “Great, just _great_.” Sam sighed. “At least Gabe can’t die.” He pointed out. 

* * *

The rest of the day the four of you spent all your time in your motel room, jumping at every little sound. Gabe was feeling better, damn near healed. Suddenly, Sam looked excited. “I think I found something.” He said. “It seems that in this area here, there have been more killings than anywhere.” He turned his laptop, showing you an area with a red circle. “I say we check it out. Maybe there’s something there.” It was your best lead.

You shook your head. “And do _what_? Ask him nicely to stop killing people? I mean, from everything we’ve seen, _he can’t be killed_. And we have no way to find his bones!” Those weren’t very good odds. “Hell, he got the drop on Gabe.”

“Call in Cas.” Dean shrugged. “Two angels are better than one, right? And one of them is bound to be able to do something about it.”

“I guess that’s our best shot.” You shrugged. “Now, let’s see if we can get this all planned out.”

It was planned for the next afternoon. After ten minutes of calling, Cas finally showed up, confused. Just like Gabe, he was unclear of the name, and why he was called that. Once you finally got him moved past that, he agreed to be there. From what you told him of the murders, he was concerned.

Sam and Dean left to their room around eleven, leaving you and Gabe alone. Laying on your side, your sighed. “Please don’t _ever_ do that again.”

He rolled over, pulling you close. “I’m sorry.”

The next afternoon, you were all in place. You’d found an old abandoned building, and thought that was your best shot. You had offered to be the one to call him, despite their protests. You took a deep breath, relaxing yourself. “Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman.” Your eyes locked with Gabe’s. “Candyman.”

Just as before, he didn’t show up right away, making the boys look around. While they had their backs turned, you gasped. Gabe whipped around just as the hook was shoved through your abdomen. Your eyes watered, and you could feel the blood dripping down. The Candyman pulled up on the hook, breaking your lower ribs. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t get any air. When he pulled the hook from you, you fell to the floor. You watched him as you lay there in your own blood, and then he was gone.

You could hear voices, but they sounded muffled and distant. Your eyes felt so heavy, and you could barely keep them open. Gabe ran to you, resting your head on his lap. “I can heal you.” He said, crying.

It took all your strength, but you shook your head. “ _No_.” You didn’t want to die again. Gabe could go to your heaven any time he wanted. If that’s where you were headed, that was. His hand stroked your cheek as your eyes drooped shut and you stopped breathing.

The boys stood by, shocked. “We’re going to hunt down that son of a bitch and gank his sorry ass.” 


End file.
